


Moonlight

by NB7505



Series: All What Matters Universe [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love is hard, What is love, friends - Freeform, unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB7505/pseuds/NB7505
Summary: “The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”Harry has a hard time understanding what love is.
Relationships: Harold Artem (Original Character)/Mina Amara (Original Character), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: All What Matters Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174988





	Moonlight

The notion of loving someone was always a hard concept for Harry to grasp. Love, such a complicated and confusing word in his opinion. What even was it, what did it mean, why do people make such a big deal about it? It seems nonsensical and from what he has seen, only ultimately destroys you. Maybe it was because he himself had never truly experienced it. Maybe it’s because he had no one to ever receive love from, but he just didn’t get it. Harry always had prided himself with his ability to understand hard to grasp topics, and being able to figure out everything, so why was this so hard.

All his life Harry had been turned away, his parents gave him up a few years after he was born, when he was 5, and he spent most of his time going from house to house, family to family. He was always turned away, and eventually he was a mostly permanent resident in an orphanage, having no one that wanted him. Maybe that was it he thought, maybe he didn't understand love, because all his life he was subconsciously taught that he didn’t deserve it.

Years later, Harry experienced love for the first time, familiar love. It was such a simple day, just him and the tightly knit group of friends he was part of. They were at the diner that they always frequented, just like every Saturday. The same booth, and the same actions being carried out. Across from him Theo and Aurora were wrapped up, heads leaning on the other with their eyes closed, just enjoying the others company. To the left of them sat Rachel, frantically talking to Chris, who sat beside her, about some idea she had for a science project. To Harry's right sat another duo, being Atticus and Diane, the former being hit, because of something stupid he said, but laughing it off. To Theo’s right sat Mina who looked up from her phone, and sent him a small smile, which sent a familiar feeling of warmth to his chest. He realized that day what it meant to love others like a family, one that Harry had never had. He now had people that he considered as brothers and sisters, and Mina. Who Harry for some reason never thought as family, but something different. She made Harry feel warm. These people made him feel wanted, and they all cared for each other.

Love, such a simple word, but hidden behind such a complex meaning. Harry might now understand loving people in a non-romantic sense, but romantically was a whole different thing. The Greeks for example believed that originally humans were created with two faces, four arms, and four legs, but then Zeus separated them, condemning them to forever search for their other half, their true love in a sense. 

A year after the diner he asked the person he was the closest to, about loving someone. Theo was always better at emotions than Harry could ever be, and while confusing, Theo’s words sort of helped him a little. Theo himself got this look in his eyes and his eyes darted to one of their other friends, Aurora. 

“Loving someone, and being loved is one of the best things we do Harry,” Theo had said to him. “It’s like caring about someone so much, and willing to do almost anything for them. It sorta of fulfills you in a sense, like if you always had a part of yourself missing, but the person you love completes and fills that gap”

Theo’s words continued to ring in Harry’s head, the idea of having something missing, and someone else completing you. A strange concept, that at first seemed confusing but as time went on became more and more clear to Harry. 2 years later he finally understood Theo’s words.

It was New years eve, and his group of friends decided to spend it on top of Atticus’s apartment building’s roof. With the plans made, they set up lawn chairs, and brought plenty of blankets to keep themselves warm. The night was filled with jokes, and moments that Harry would cherish forever. Theo and Aurora going back and forth about the assortment of blankets, and fighting over who gets what, until eventually being the first to fall asleep on the ground, their limbs tangled together with two blankets covering them. Atticus and Diane soon followed after a long night of pressing each other's buttons, and star gazing until settling down and falling asleep in two lawn chairs, hands entwined. Chris and Rachel were also asleep, after trying to prank the others with water guns, ultimately backfiring, and having to suffer getting a bucket of water dropped on them. The last two up were Mina and Harry, sitting shoulder to shoulder, looking up at the starry sky, the moon staring back at them. The feeling that Harry had always felt around her was back at full force. What was Mina to him? She wasn't family, and the word friend didn’t feel like a strong enough word. Harry cared for her a lot, and he was sure the feeling was mutual. 

Turning his head to look at Mina he took into account her features. Her chestnut brown hair, how her blue eyes shone in the moonlight and the serene smile she held on her face while looking up into the sky. She was beautiful in every sense of the word to Harry. Every feature about her was just perfect. Harry was entranced, and Mina looked back at him. Theo’s words came back to him, caring about someone so much, that you're willing to do almost anything for them. Suddenly it all clicked for Harry, and he understood what Mina was to him. He remembered all they had shared, all the heartfelt moments, all the lazy days and so much. Slowly, Harry leaned in, almost timidly. Mina followed his actions. Their lips meet, and a part of Harry swears he has never felt anything softer. The feeling of warmth overwhelms both of them. This is what love can be, Harry finally realises, but he’s still not ready to say he loves her, the words still too foreign. He does however remember something else he had read a long time ago, in his search for answers about love.

“Hey Mina,” Harry whispers, breaking the kiss off, their faces mere centimeters away.

“Yeah,” Mina replies, just as softly.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?,”

Their lips meet once again, and they both knew, after years of searching, they had found their other half.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought about after reading about different cultures ideas and beliefs on love. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
